If i downfallEd
by J-T1000
Summary: Nazz gets kidnapped and the eds have to save her.
1. Intro

If I downfallEd

Our story takes place at eddys brothers room.They were pretending to drive eddys bros car when eddy

noticed a small book on the floor of the car.

Eddy:Whats this?

Eddy starts to read it's cover called "My book to success"

Eddy:It's my brothers book to success!

Edd:May I have a look.It's a guide to a bunch scams!

Eddy:Will be rich!

Many months later,The eds were richer that they thought was possible but sadly,under the joy of

the riches,they had grown apart from each other,Each of them wanted something else.Ed wanted

comics were as double d wanted science equipment and eddy wanted jawbreakers.So they split the

cash between each other.Now we continue as edd is at nazz's house.

Edd:I just don't get it,Nazz,Eddy was always happy to spend his money on something other than

jawbreakers.

Nazz:I suppose he is just a little bit self...

Her sentence was cut short by the doorbell ringing

Nazz:Who could be that.

She walked up to the door and there was a big,Strong,bald man,foaming at mouth.


	2. Kidnapped

If I downfallEd:Kidnapped

Authors note:Thank you Chad and ? for your reviews.

Nazz:Who are you?

Man:...

Nazz:Well?

The man grabbed Nazz and through her into a Big flour sack.

Double D heard this and as he ran to the door to see what happened

But it was too late.They took her.

Double D saw a big,black van drive off,He ran to the phone and called Ed and

Eddy.

They Came over right away,They all sat down to think what could happen to her.

Eddy:What are we gonna do!

Edd:I don't know,But we better call the police.

Eddy:Dont!They'll wander what our names are and they'll find out about my bro!

We'll have to do this by our selves,Hunt 'em down like the dogs they are.

Edd:Are you insane,We'll...

Edd paused for a moment,It was possible to do so,But would it be worth the risk?


	3. Train booked

If I downfallEd

"Ok then,But you do realize the massive risk we are taking?"Said DD

'Don't worry,Before my bro. Went to the big house,He taught me a bunch of tactics of how to hunt down criminals."reassured Eddy.

"But Eddy,We don't even know where they are."

"Simple,My sock-headed friend,We look for traces."

"Where?"DD said

"everywhere"

"Hey guys,Screw looking around,I already found something"Said Ed

"What is it?"DD said

"I Think it a train ticket,It must have fallen out of one the guys pockets."

"Good work,Ed!"Said DD and Eddy

"You know what this means,To the train station!"Said Ed

AT THE TRAIN STATION 

"OK,We here,Now What?"Eddy said.

"Well,The ticket says..."

DEPATURE TIME:2:00 NAME OF TRAIN:BLUEWAYS EXPRESS

Seat #:39 DESTINATION:New york

"So we should be leaving in half an hour."DD said

"So what do we do now?"Said Ed

"The goon should be..."

"ATENTION PASSENGERS,THE TRAIN LEAVING TO NEWYORK HAS BEEN ENTIRLY RESERVED,PLEASE WILL THE OTHER PASSENGERS KINDLY TAKE THE TRAIN RIGHT TO TOROTO AND THEN TAKE A DIRECT ROUTE TO NEW YORK,WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENEANCE."

"Oh great,Now what!'

Double D thought for a minute for a way to get her,And the he had an idea.

"Alright Guys,I have an idea,But it is a huge risk...


	4. Oh dear!

If I downfalled

"Okay,We take the train to Toronto,But according to this map,There is a small part where the two tracks meet,When we get there,One of us will jump out and land on to the train"Said DD.

"Are you nuts,We can't do...Hmm?"

**_ Flash back_**

We see Nazz and Eddy,They where best friends,Until Edd stole her.

_** End of flashback **_

"DD,You may have got her before me,But we still getting her,But I ain't jumpin'."Said Eddy

"I'm not!"Said Ed

"Sigh...I'll do it"Said Edd

"At a-boy!"Said Eddy.

ATTENTION PEOPLE,TRAINS LEAVING TO TORONTO AND NEW YORK ARE LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES,ANY ONE WHO HAS NOT GOT A TICKET SHALL BE LEFT AT THE STATION.

"Looks like we better go get the tickets."Said Edd

After getting their tickets,The Eds hopped up on board and they took off.

After an hour...

We should be coming up to it soon,Guys,We will meet at the CN tower,After I trace where they are heading,Deal?"Said DD

"Deal!"Said Ed and Eddy

"Dd,Take this,It a magnum 99m,You's this,And here is more ammo."Said Eddy.

"A GUN,Where the hell did you get that from?"Said Dd

"No time,Look!"Said Eddy

The two trains where coming up close.

"Well,Here goes nothin'!"

DD shot the window and then shot at the other one.

He jumped,And a success,He got through!

"Hey,What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know,lEts go check it out!'

The thugs started to run up to where DD was hideing.

DD was terrified,There was only one way to get out of this,He cluched the handle of the gun...


End file.
